


Kinktober 2019 1 - Spanking

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Kinktober 2019 1 - Spanking

A loud smacking noise was quickly followed by a deep guttural moan.

“You like that?” Hiiro smirked before slapping his hand onto Emu’s bare ass again, creating another deep moan from the pediatrician.

“Shut up,” Emu gave a light laugh before thrusting back against Hiiro’s hips, and smiling when he got the surgeon to shudder.

Hiiro pulled back again before spanking Emu once more, “I just love hearing the noises you make.”

“I can make noises without that,” Emu answered.

Hiiro shook his head, “They aren’t the same.” He thrust back into Emu, squeezing his hand tightly around Emu’s ass cheek.

After finishing, Hiiro chuckled, “Your butt is brighter than a tomato.”

Emu rolled his eyes, “Who’s fault is that?”

Hiiro kissed Emu gently before whispering, “You know you liked it.”

“And I think _you_ like it.”


End file.
